1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a keyboard, and in particular, to a keyboard applied for an optical touch device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Keyboards are important for computer systems as an input tool. Usually, keyboards are manufactured by multiple components, such as plastic keypads, tact switches, circuit board and so on, resulting in a complicated structure with fixed costs. Thus, one method to further decrease keyboard costs is to simplify its structure and decrease required components.
A virtual keyboard has been disclosed, utilizing a touch panel. A user directly touches the panel to operate the virtual keyboard. However, a drawback of the virtual keyboard includes users being unable to feel the physical keys of the virtual keyboard so that viewing for position is required for input, thus reducing input speed and causing eyestrain.